


Breakfast in Bed

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Steven king - Fandom, The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Creampie, F/M, M/M, Other, Possesive, Reader-Insert, Smut, horror movie, jack torrance is an asshole but goddamnit hes charming, reader is a good parent, the Shining - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: You decide to treat your loving fiance with some delicious breakfast in bed~
Relationships: Jack Torrance/Reader, Past Jack Torrance/Wendy Torrance
Kudos: 28





	Breakfast in Bed

It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up on the horizon yet, you were sure you were far up enough on the mountain that even at 12 pm you wouldn't be able to see the sun yet. You had made sure to go check on dammy when you woke up, gently brushing his hair away from his sleeping face, a soft smile coming over You. You loved the kid, and his father to death. You were Wendy's best friend and when she passed you and Jack became close. You were already part of Danny's life, so the transition was easier thankfully.

Jack had invited you to come stay with him while he looked over this hotel for a few months. It was big and a little creepy but it was nice and warm, gave Jack a chance to focus on his writing without any distractions and for you to connect with Danny a bit more. 

Jack was late to bed last night making him sleep in, so you decided to make some breakfast for him. The smell of eggs bacon and toast filled the kitchen as you worked, putting it all on a plate once you were finished, humming happily. You snatched a piece of bacon and tip toed back upstairs to your shared room, your socked feet hitting the old hexagon patterned carpet as you walked to the elevator. There was no way you were walking all the way up to the seventh floor this early, especially with a cup of coffee in your hand. 

Once you made it to the bedroom where your fiance slept, a small smile came to your face seeing him in bed, the sun slowly coming up and dowsing him a soft blue light. You set the food and coffee down to run your fingers through his thinning hair, brushing your thumb over the apple of his cheeks, his smile lines prominent

" Jackie…? " You mummer and kiss the top of his head, kissing down the side of his face. He groans, slowly opening his eyes to look up at you, glassy with sleep and slight unfamiliarity until they focused, a moan escaping him as he stretched out. You run your hand over his chest and crawl over him to lay beside him, your front pressing to his side " morning my sleepy king~ " you say with a giggle.

He looks over to you, slowly running his fingers through your hair " Mmm...Morning… " he says, a little tired smile on his face, slowly getting up. He perks up at the food beside him " Oh you're a fucking Angel, you know that~? " he says and pops his neck before grabbing his plate and digging in. You smile softly and roll on your back, arching your back to pop it a little. Jack looks at you over the corner of his eye, his rough hand reaching over to pull the hem of your shirt up and rub your belly " You look pleased with yourself… " he mumbled over his food. You moan softly at the tummy rubs and put a hand over his, your engagement ring glinting a little. He notices it and it strikes something inside him. Something slightly primal. He puts his food aside after finishing most of it, kissing over your collar bone. 

You giggle a little and tug your fingers through his hair, a low moan escaping him " you're so good to me...so good " He mumbled, moving over the top of you. Your eyes open and peer at the absolute devilish look on his face. You can see something in his eyes that makes your breath catch in your throat and your belly tingle with something that wasn't arousal...but as he leaned down to mouth at your collar bone and kiss so softly at that one spot, your worry melted away for a moment, hands tangling into his hair as he ground down against you. You gasped and put your hand against his chest, rocking back and forth slowly

" J-Jackie… " You breathe as he rubs his hand over your sex, until suddenly he grabbes at your shoulders and tugged you up, turning you and pressing you to the end of the bed on your belly. You gasped as you looked up at yourself in the vanity mirror, then slowly moved your eyes up to Jack. You felt your throat tighten as he looked down at you like you were a piece of meat, made to be devoured by him and him alone. He panted softly and rubbed your hips, whimpering as you had to look away from the possessive and borderline crazed look in his eyes. 

You knew you were taking a risk when you started seeing Jack. From what Wendy told you he was an angry drunk, but he had been trying while she was getting sick. When she died, you visited often to make sure Danny was alright. But you noticed there wasn't a drop of alcohol in the house and knew he was a better man. And now, in the early morning where the sun was just peaking through the windows you could see that fire in his eyes, you were almost afraid. You saw another man you didnt really know. 

He leaned over and brushed his chapped lips over your ear, his hips brushing up against your core " Tell me who you belong to~? " he snarled, making your thighs quiver and your heart thump nervously, but you were never so aroused by anyone before 

" Y-you… " 

" What was that precious~? I can't hear you~ " He sing songed, his hands reaching down to cup your ass and smacking hard enough to aring the next day you were sure 

" You~! " 

He laughed breathlessly against the nape of your neck and bit there gently " that's right, baby...all mine " He moaned and slowly worked your shorts down, his hands taking time to rub and run over your ass, rubbing against your entrance slowly making you whine and shiver " such a pretty thing...Your a treasure, you know that, kitten? " he asked with a low purr, pulling you close by your hips, feeling him pulse through his boxers " gonna wreck ya...show you who you belong to… " he mumbled and reached to take himself from his boxers, spitting into his hand with a low snarl. You've never seen this side of him and it was doing wonders for your arousal, something settling deep in your gut as he stroke himself and pressed up against him  
" Tell me that you want it, gorgeous~ " He purred. 

You nearly cried out from frustration, your hands shaking as you looked up at him in the mirror. The sight of yourself already so worked up made your whole body shudder " P-please...f-fuck me please… " you beg and spread your legs wide for him. He purrs low in his throat and gently cups your sex 

" Now was that so hard~? " he purred and slowly slid into you with a low groan, tilting his head back as he thrusted his hips hard into you " Fuck. Yes! " He cried out and grabbed your hips to pull you back.

You could have sore you passed out for a moment. Not only was it beacuse of the pain due to the lack of prep, but the blinding pleasure you got from fucking you so senseless was thrumbing in your bone marrow, sending your mind reeling. You almost couldn't hold yourself together as he fucked into him, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your head up to make you look at yourself in the mirror. You could see the primal nature that made your hips ache and your stomach turn in such a deep dark way. He chuckled and dragged his nails over your hips, slamming so deep into you, you could feel it in your ribs

" Im gonna cum in ya, alright, kitten~? " He purrs and snacks your ass again hard. A little mewl left you, nodding your head as much as you could in his grip. You looked up at him in the mirror and moaned so sweetly 

" Yes sir… " 

When you said that, it's like a switched flipped, his pounding became merciless and growling so animal like you had to take a moment to remember this was your fiance and not some crazed creature from a horror movie. 

He had to clutch onto your shoulders for leverage to get harder and deeper into you, his bottom lip trapped under sharp teeth, thick blood gently running down his chin like a ruby rivee you wanted to lick away. He does it himself and leans over you, he has that face and you know hes close. He would usuallly pull out of you by now and come over your back or stomach, but this time he remains plowing into that rich softness of your insides, milking himself for all his worth. 

You almost warn him, but its too late, spilling his thick seed inside of you until you looked like a creampie and the entire force of it made you come as well. Your face lowered to the bed and you could feel your body tremble as he pulls out of you, not letting a drop of his creamy release spill from you as he tucks it back into you with his fingers, as if forcing it deeper into you. He leans over and kisses the back of your neck " Thanks for the breakfast, lovely~ " 

as you drift in and out, its almost as if he was speaking with more than one voice.


End file.
